I've been waiting for you
by tinkerbell051
Summary: They say revenge can be so sweet,
1. Default Chapter

I've been waiting for You  
  
Rated = PG-13  
  
Genre = Romance / Drama / Action and Adventure / Supernatural  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Author: Angelfire  
  
Editor: Lucilla Tinwetari  
  
Speech = "."  
  
Thought = '.'  
  
"But I have a living hatred for you,  
it's an anger that burns deep inside.  
I'm so angry and so mad,  
I just can't think straight anymore,  
and I'll never again rest easy,  
until I've evened up the score.  
  
It says in the Bible,  
that it should be an eye for an eye,  
and if that is the case,  
then I should kill you, you should die.'  
  
Author Unknown  
  
Long ago during the terrible puritan times, an era when witch hangings were carried out, one stood above all. For the woman in this particular execution was actually a witch. By cursing them all, she sent them to their graves in mortal fear for their descendents. To this day, her name still resounds in their heads, 'Serenity Lancaster'.  
  
Now three hundred years later the curse must be fulfilled by the last descendent of Serenity. Serena. Could this woman fulfill her destiny or will someone get in the way?  
  
------------------------------------ -------------------  
  
"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust." was the last thing I heard the priest say as my father's coffin was lowered to the ground. My grandfather, Rene Blade, rose from his chair to pay his last respects to his only son.  
  
The others were surprised to see the Godfather cry for he was always so calm, collected, and emotionless. He fell to the ground and mourned for his great loss. As I watched him I thought to myself, 'A father should never have to bury a son.'  
  
As my grandfather began to pacify himself, he rose with the help of his men and walked to the limo. I trailed behind him followed by my own men Malachite, Jedite, Nephrite, and Zoy. People wept as I passed them, whispering the words I knew would soon be true; "This is the new heir. This is our Bella, Serenity Blade, our Bella Mafia."  
  
I stopped in front of my father's grave and dropped a single white rose. One solitary teardrop fell from my eyes that were once baby blue, but now as dark and empty as the night.  
  
I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone  
  
My father, Kenneth Blade, was a well-known man in New York. He passed away due to unexplainable events, but I know all too well what that means, he was murdered.just like my great grandfather. I will never forget the last words that he spoke.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's to much that time can not erase  
  
Flash back  
  
It was a dark and stormy night when my father had called. I held hope that he would be home shortly, because I simply knew that he would never keep me waiting, knowing that I would be worried sick. I called my grandfather and almost immediately the police were out looking for him. They had orders not to stop until they found him, and find him they did...in a dark alley. I had always hated the darkness; it was too gloomy for me. As I arrived on the scene with my men I noticed that there was crimson liquid everywhere, some of it belonged to my father's bodyguards, but most of the blood was his.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me  
  
I rushed passed the officers, but they tried to hold me back. The site was so unbearable that I couldn't breathe.my father rested a pool of blood. The paramedics were unable to move him, and the more they tried, the more the blood would pour out. He told them to stop trying, and that he merely wished to speak to his daughter. I grabbed his hand not caring if blood got all over me. I couldn't help but scream, "Papa! Papa! Don't leave me! Please!"  
  
"Bella listen to me," he struggled to say while gripping my hand.  
  
You use to captivate me By you're resonating mind Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts My once pleasant dreams  
  
"Papa don't talk; save your strength! You'll be ok!"  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.  
  
"No Bella, I won't. Listen to me and you must promise to do what I tell you."  
  
"You can't leave me! You haven't taught me well enough!" I sobbed.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's to much that time can not erase  
  
"Bella never fear. You have your grandpa."  
  
"Tell me what to do." I whimpered as he wiped the tears from my eyes.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years  
  
"Go to Boston, my dear Bella. For you, and only you, know what has to be done. You must do as I would under the Godfather's control. I love you, my sweet Bella.my dear Serena." He said as he took in his last breath. That was when I felt his strength fade and his arm go limp in my hand.  
  
But you still have All of me  
  
"I promise." I whispered as one final tear dropped from my eye. I was, then, escorted back to the car with the help of Jadeite; Malachite stayed behind to talk to the officers.this was now in the hands of the Mafia.  
  
End of flashback  
  
I will get my revenge for the murder of my father, but first, I must complete his last request to murder all five descendents of those that killed my ancestor, for I am the last descendent of Serenity Lancaster. This is now my mission; I must fulfill her curse. For I am, not only the Bella Mafia, but also a witch.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell my self that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along  
  
The world passed me by as I was escorted back to my grandfather's estate; soon my intense training will begin. And I am ready.  
  
Tell me what you think please? 


	2. chapter2

Chapter 2  
  
Author: tinkerbell051  
  
Editor: Lucilla Tinwetari  
  
Speech = "."  
  
Thought = '.'  
  
As we walked into the mansion, Pierre, the butler, took our coats and directed us to my grandfather. As we entered his office, I noticed that he was sitting at his massive oak desk with two of his lackeys at his side.  
  
His office was very impressive, with bookshelves that are as high as the ceiling, and loaded with mountains of books. Located at the right wall of the room is a fireplace that is fit for a king. Above it is a portrait of Lady Lancaster, my great-great-great-grandmother, which was taken out of her home in Massachusetts.  
  
In front of my grandfather lies a huge book of spells, a folder, and a CD. "Master, your granddaughter, Lady Serenity, is here to see you." Pierre said with an old English accent.  
  
"Send her in," my grandfather responded. "Leave us." His once warm and caring voice is now piercing and authoritative as he tells the others to leave. "As you know you are now the leader of this mission. Do as your father would." The tone in his voice remains cold towards me, and it is as if I am now merely just another one of his hired help rather than his granddaughter.  
  
My eyes began to water at his indifference but I held the tears back, this is not how I want to start my career in the Mafia. "I haven't learned hand- to-hand combat yet Godfather. Besides, I still don't know the whole story." I said with all the strength that I could muster.  
  
"No problem," he said as he walked over to one of the many bookshelves.  
  
"Surely you don't expect me to go out and kill them with my magic?"  
  
"You must do what you must to get the job done.Your guards will teach you hand-to-hand combat as well as teleportation. As for everything else, it can wait until later." he uttered. As he pulls out a book, the wall opened and revealed a gym where many of his men are working out. There seemed to be hundreds of them. "Malachite, Jedite, Zoy, and Nephrite won't be the only ones going with you."  
  
"Why grandfather? I work well with what I have! I don't need anyone else!" I said in outrage.  
  
"Do as I say! On top of your usual staff, these are the men you'll be working with." he says as he as he hands me a folder.  
  
I opened it and looked at the picture of an attractive man with shoulder- length reddish-blond hair, nice clean skin and fiery emerald eyes.  
  
"Well if I didn't know any better, I would think you fancied him," my grandfather said mockingly.  
  
"Right, you don't know any better. I just thought he was attractive, nothing more. I don't have time for a man. Besides, why would I need another one to dominate my life?"  
  
"His name is Jarrod Hadrian." He walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of scotch.  
  
"Next."  
  
"Ryan Zoltanne."  
  
"Next."  
  
"Kyle Chaucer."  
  
"NEXT!"  
  
"Tristan Boccaccio."  
  
"NE-"  
  
"Serena, WHAT is your problem?!"  
  
"I know you grandfather, and your just trying to set me up with another Italian man!"  
  
"Fine, I'll lay off, but once you complete your mission and you still have not found a proper Italian man, I will be forced to choose for you! Serena, I'm an old man and I don't have much time left. I need you with someone so that you can produce an heir!" spat Rene with fumes coming out of his ears.  
  
" Fine, but at the moment I have to get started on my training."  
  
"Hang on, you need to know this." He said as he walked back to the spell book. He pulled out an old sheet of paper. It looked so fragile like it would crumble at his fingertips. "It won't split or crack my dear. It is protected by very old magic," he said in a whisper. As I took it into my hands, I began to read what it said:  
  
In ancient times, around three hundred years ago, Serenity Lancaster  
  
was dragged from her bed, accused of being a witch, and burned at a  
  
stake in the village. As she died she cursed her accusers, and vowed  
  
that vengeance would fall on the heads of their descendents. They  
  
blamed her for killing the innocent life of a newborn, but it was  
  
later proven after Serenity's hanging that the baby died of  
  
malnutrition.  
  
The names of their descendents are:  
  
And, as if I, myself, were writing, the names magically changed to:  
  
Raye Hino daughter of Kira Black Mina Thompson daughter of Nathan Thompson Amy Andrews daughter of Misty Andrews Greg Evans son of Gregory Evans Darien Shields son of Eric Shields  
  
Before my very eyes the name that was once Kenneth Blade changed as well:  
  
My dear sweet Serenity Blade, only you can take my revenge and fulfill  
  
my curse.  
  
The last line in the scripture was written read in red ink. Or was that blood?! Before I could come to some sort of conclusion, a powerful white light came out from the page and hit me with its full force.  
  
I felt a strange, new, but somewhat familiar power surge through my veins. It was hard to and I felt as if a ton of bricks had just dropped on my chest. This power seemed to enhance my capabilities as well as give me new ones. But, even with this new power, I still felt weak and collapsed on the hard stone floor.  
  
"Serena? Darling are you alright?!" my grandfather asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine just a little overloaded." I said as I tried to get up.  
  
"I swear Serena, I didn't now anything like that was going to happen." he said as he helped me to my feet.  
  
"What's the CD for?"  
  
"A medical history on the five descendents. It tells you what they're allergic to and other things like that. The CD also gives you the locations of where they like hang out, directions to each of their houses, password codes each one might have, training of what they've been doing, etc. You'll be taking the Lincoln so load the CD in the Navigator's computer system. The boys will each be getting their own CDs to load into their cars, since you all don't fit in one car."  
  
"Wait, exactly how many cars are we taking? I don't want it to be obvious!"  
  
"Five. You'll be in the Navigator, Ryan and Jarrod will be in the Eclipse, Mal and Jadeite will have the Hummer, Kyle and Tristan are going to be in the Viper, and Zoy and Nephrite will be in the Camero. Each car has a V-8 engine fully equipped with nos. So once your mission is complete, get the hell out of there."  
  
"OK grandpa when do I leave?" I asked.  
  
"Once I finish explaining the job to the boys. So go get packed."  
  
As I was walking out of his office the others were called in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Serena packed almost all of her belongings, but had a strange feeling that she was forgetting something. She stumbled across her suitcases while walking to a closet that was boarded.  
  
Serena then slammed her foot into the wall, and opened the door. She returned with the a journal that once belonged to her mother, bound in black leather which looked remarkably like a book of magic.  
  
Undoing the silver clasps, she opened the manuscript and took what was once a rose from among the black writings,. Though the leaves were once green and petals crimson, they had both assumed a brownish hue, and the ancient flower seemed ready to crumble in Serena's hands.  
  
This rose was the only memory amongst pictures that she had of her mother. This same withered rose and crumbling flower blossomed 12 years ago. It was given to her by her mother right before she had passed away. At this thought, tears, threatened to fall. "I feel so alone." I whispered.  
  
For twelve years this rose has been kept safely between the pages of my old diary. Would it be possible to resurrect this decade old rose? Could it ever bloom again?  
  
'Lets see if I can still do this' she thought to her self. She uncovered a water-filled vase, and placed the rose in it, while saying a chant in Latin.  
  
At first, it simply laid on the surface of the liquid; however soon a change became visible. The dried petals stirred and assumed a deep tinge of crimson, as if the rose were awakening from a deathlike slumber. The stalk and twigs became green and there was the rose Sylvia Blade had first given her daughter.  
  
"That's very deceptive, my lady." Said Malachite with a smirk. "Pray how was it affected?"  
  
"By my soul."  
  
-Pinecrest, Massachusetts-  
  
"So Dare, care to explain why we are going to train again?!" asked Greg, as the five descendents walked into the gym of Shields Manor. The mansion was fairly large with six bedrooms, three family rooms, a pool, and a gym the size of a football field where the five descendents would train, keeping in shape for the time when they would face off against the one witch that their parents kept pestering them about.  
  
"I don't know! Mother is going on and on about how its time. But you know me, I still think that this witchcraft is a bunch of bullshit." he said as he started with the punching bags. The others took their post. Raye started with flips and daggers, Mina was working with Amy on kickboxing, while Darien and Greg were training with the bags.  
  
"Well, I don't know what you're all complaining about! This whole witch crap is getting us very popular and the whole town admires us. Best of all, this training keeps us in top shape!" said Raye. "Besides I'd like to see this witch bring it!"  
  
Little did they know that their wish was going to be granted, as a storm brewed up above.  
  
The sunset was a mixture of red and black, the dense clouds drifting over Pinecrest mingling together, and the sky a dark hue of blood. The sun went down with anger and with loathing so deep you could feel the evil piercing so deeply into your soul. The clouds of red and black extended across the land that it became so thick and sinister, like it was portraying what was to come.  
  
They'd heard stories of the descendent. She was cruel, vindictive, coldhearted, and savage. It was said that she was the most skilled fighter in the world, the incredibly skillful, and extraordinarily brilliant. Any person who fought against her, opposed her died a most horrible death. But to them it was nothing more than a myth. Oh how wrong they were. 


	3. chapter3

I've Been Waiting For You  
  
By tinkerbell051  
  
Edited by: Sailor Angel  
  
I'd like to thank my editor, for with out her this chapter would never come out! : P  
  
New York  
  
It was the dead of night when she left the mansion.  
  
The highways, the traffic, the smells and sounds of the city were what she loved.  
  
Leaving New York would undoubtedly be the hardest thing she would ever have to do. She adored the city; it was not only her home but her life.  
  
After leaving the bright lights far behind, with her men tailing at the rear, Serena popped a CD of classical music in the stereo calm her nerves. It was the only type of music that Kenneth and Serena could ever compromise on. Between hip-hop, rap, 60's and 70's music, they both appreciated Classical.  
  
Her father...  
  
Things were going to be so hard with out him; how was she going to survive this new change? She thought about her grandfather and what he'd told her about marriage. How was she to supposed to go about doing it? Choose a man and bear his children? Bear his children?! The very thought of that scared her out of her wits.  
  
Serena snapped out of her reverie and noticed she'd come to a crossroad that mirrored her life. She felt as though she was at crossroads in her life and was being forced to choose something she wasn't even sure she wanted. The choices she made weren't just about moving to Massachusetts, or to return to New York and forget about all this, but also what kind of lifestyle she would have to lead for the rest of her life.  
  
Having children with the new life she'd have to lead? No freaking way.  
  
Contemplating these choices mentally, turning them this way and that, she chose the detour to Massachusetts. After all, a promise is a promise, and she was bound by invisible ties to keep her agreement. Serena was met with an eerie silence as the stereo mysteriously shut off on its own. And refused turn back on as she stabbed the buttons angrily with her finger.  
  
"Damned piece of shit!!" she yelled in frustration, as she slammed her palm on the dashboard.  
  
She kept on driving in silence, alone with her thoughts, looking once or twice at the navigator.  
  
Serena thought back on the men she'd have to choose. More than likely she would have to marry one of her own men. She knew them longer than anyone else; they had been there since before she could remember and a couple of years older. Their fathers too, were in the mafia.  
  
She reached a sign that welcomed her to Pinecrest.  
  
She turned to look once more at the screen,  
  
'God, why now? Why did she have to choose?!'  
  
Once she had thought those words something or someone had rushed out into the road.  
  
Serena slammed on the breaks; the car swerved on the road on the pavement everything was a blur and finally came to a complete halt. Serena, a bit dazed, rushed out of her car to see what she had hit. She was met with a wall of fog. The fog had consumed her. She couldn't see and inch passed her car.  
  
Nothing was there. At least that's what she hoped. She heard a strange yet familiar voice right next to her.  
  
"Serena...."  
  
She reached for the holster on her thigh for her revolver, and aimed in each direction. She looked out on the road in the direction in which she was coming from. The fog became thicker she couldn't see past her gun. This was no ordinary fog; it seemed mystical some how. She summoned the magic she had to control the weather but the fog wouldn't budge, only a small part moved so she could see her car now.  
  
'Where were her men when she needed them?'  
  
As she continued to aim her gun for security, her cell phone began to ring, startling her out of her trance. Serena looked at her phone with new hope. 'Please let it be Mal'  
  
'Hello?" she asked, sounding like a startled child.  
  
"I've been waiting for you," said the voice on the other line.  
  
"Hello! Who is this?!" But the only reply she received was the dial tone. At that point it felt as if someone had reached in and sucked all the breath from her lungs.  
  
She hung up her phone and raced back to her car. Grabbing her walkie-talkie she had been using to communicate with the others, Serena tried to get hold of the others.  
  
"Malachite!" she gasped  
  
"Where the hell are you? We've been trying to reach you on your cell phone but it's blocked! WHERE ARE YOU?" he replied frantically, he'd been uneasy ever since Tristan had called saying her cell phone was out of distance.  
  
"The mission!" cried Serena out of breath.  
  
"What about it?" Malachite was getting more worried by the second. Here he was driving, right behind Serena and then the next thing he knew he had lost her in the fog. And now here she was in hysterics on the phone. What's a guy to do?  
  
"It's been complicated; someone knows were here!"  
  
"Who does?" asked Malachite in a dead serious tone of voice.  
  
Malachite had started to fret even more; sure he had been on missions before but never with Serena. If anything, Serena was his salvation, from his chaotic world of destruction. She was the only person that knew him inside out. Pictures of her and him bearing kids together passed through his mind. Everything he did was for her.  
  
'God why didn't Kenneth do his job instead of making Serena do it for him! She's not the cut out for this type profession!' She was the only girl for him he thought to himself but hearing her like this terrified him out of his mind. He loved her dearly and he would kill anything that made her feel less significant than her bubbly self.  
  
"I don't know I just received a phone call. It was some woman! She said I've been waiting for you... and then the line went dead" she choked, still desperately trying to reach for some air.  
  
"It's ok, relax. Breathe in and out, in and out. We're here let's just get into the house and we'll take it from there." He said as he pulled up next to her car and tried to calm her.  
  
As they reached the town she took a dirt road that lead to their new home. The house was HUGE! It was a mansion rather than a house, especially with the new training room her father had established there just weeks before. Last time she had seen it it'd been bright and warm, but now the mansion was cold and dark.  
  
"Who's going to go down to the basement to turn on the power?" asked Jadeite as he came closer to Malachite sounding as if he was afraid of the dark.  
  
"Get the hell away!" he said as he carried the sleeping Serena who was still not quite herself.  
  
DARIEN  
  
"Alone in the bed I see you sleep Having dreams About a world you think is true A world were logic rules And everything is done by a book Let me give you a small fact There is no truth. You believe in love You believe in popularity But in the end my sweet you'll soon realize Everything you've come to despise is true Witches are real"  
  
The chanting in Darien's dream faded away as he awoke with a start. Sheets drenched with sweat as drops fell off his soaked body. Gasping for breath he quickly reached for the phone.  
  
But it was not to be.  
  
It rang before he would pick it up.  
  
"Witches are real and you've got an angry one after you!" said the chilling voice on the phone.  
  
"WHO IS THIS?!"  
  
"Five decedents in a row Their generations yet to know Fiery pits to meet their grave Their secrets only witches know  
  
'Cause remember my last, A PROMISE IS A PROMISE!"  
  
Was the last thing he heard after the dial tone.  
  
As he hung up the immediately phone it rang once again.  
  
"Hello?!"  
  
AH! A cliffy!!! Hehe! Now would you people be so kind, and leave a review? That's the only way I can survive a live to please. SO PLEASE REVIEW?? 


End file.
